Pixie Hollow (online game)
Pixie Hollow is an online game available at pixiehollow.go.com.Players create a fairy or sparrowman character and play him or her through a series of adventures. The fairies can collect tons of ingredients, play mini-games, earn talent points and become a talent master by reaching the highest level, choose an animal friend to nurture and take care until it is fully grown, chat and play with friends, host a party, earn badges, participate in certain events and experience tons of quests from Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Silvermist. Create a Fairy Prior to November 10, 2011 you could create up to three fairies or sparrow men. You can now create one fairy per Disney account. There is a minimal amount of hairstyles that you can start with, but you can get more later as you collect ingredients. You can also choose one of these talents for your fairy or sparrow man Tinker, Water, Garden, Light, and Animal. The creation process has drastically changed over the years, and some of the changes are frowned upon, such as the option to make a custom outfit at your arrival being taken away. Quests Main Article: List of Pixie Hollow Quests '' There are quests that you can accept from famous fairies such as Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Kit, Marina, and Elixa. Games 's game, Bubble Bounce]]There are also mini-games scattered all around Pixie Holllow. *Butterfly Painter *Bubble Bounce *Crazy Cakes *Gem Juggle *Harvest Hustle *Fairy Fireworks *Firefly Light-Up *First Flight *Petal Pick-Up *Pinecone Pop *Seed Sorter *Snowflake Sweep *Snowy Lullaby *Sunbeam Bend *Tinker Toss *Two for Tea *Vidia's Daily Spin *Water Web Events ''Main Article: List of Pixie Hollow Events Events are where players of Pixies Hollow can celebrate mainland-like holidays with their friends. Some events also feature special collections for purchase released in shops, free special items, and seasonal badges. Since the locks of membership/diamonds have raised, events have become less useful to people who do not pay a membership. For example, free players cannot visit the ballroom, therefore cannot get the special gift that is granted inside. Free players also have locks on most badges, such as member only quests. Payment *Pixie Diamonds *Membership Meadows Meadows are places you can fly with your fairy in, gather, complete quests, and access shops or games. The meadows include: *Havendish Square *Fairy Coliseum Spring Meadows: *Cherryblossom Heights *Neverberry Thicket *Springtime Orchard *Treetop Bend *Dewdrop Vale Summer Meadows: *Sunflower Gully *Neverfruit Grove *Palm Tree Cove Winter Meadows: *Snowcap Glade *Evergreen Overlook *Chilly Falls Autumn Meadows: *Acorn Summit *Maple Tree Hill *Cottonpuff Field *Pumpkin Patch Special Event Meadows: *Mermaid Grotto *Frosted Forest Never Council The Never Council are a group of fairies that are made by the creators of the game. They consist of: *Sweet Pea *Marina *Slate *Kit Fun Facts about the NC include: #Marina recently changed her hairstyle from what it originally was. #Slate is not actually an original character, as he was added during the time Sparrow Men were released. #Sweet Pea's necklace has a "Hidden Mickey". #Kit is the only fairy to have a tattoo (what she claims is a birthmark). #Only Kit and Marina have quest homes, as Slate and Sweet Pea do not. Shops and Nooks Shops are where you can buy items for your fairy, specifically in a collection. Nooks are where you can bake/tailor/tinker items to practice or get for your fairy. This includes: Shops: *Gale's Outfitters *Summit Style *Pixie Post Office *Coal's Clothiers *Cassie's Costume Shop *Zephyr's Zoom Room *Harmony's Sweet Shop *Phoebe's Party Favors *Garden Supply *Queen's Boutique *Schelly's Shears *Bella's Baubles *Neville's New Homes *Ember's Essentials *Beck's Animal Nursery *Daisy's Dyes Nooks: *Bobbin's Tailoring Nook *Mendy's Tailoring Nook *Copper's Tinkering Nook *Dulcie's Kitchen Category:Games Category:Pixie Hollow Online